


A Party (X)

by Vampirine



Series: 55 Word Stories [10]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: 55 Fiction, Anxiety, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-14 16:09:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirine/pseuds/Vampirine
Summary: The tenth in a series of 55 word stories.





	A Party (X)

_**A Party.** _

_Dim light, aching eyes._

_Your name, unrecognizable through the chaos._

_A thousand voices, laughing all at once._

_Unease sinks into you._

_Why were you brought here?_

_There’s no right answer._

_Pieces of you strewn across the floor incite panic._

_They make them conversation pieces, while ignoring you._

_You exit, looking for a window._


End file.
